The Seven Deadly Witchers
by Connor16
Summary: On a planet far away from Earth, a greater threat lingers. Not only are innocent lives at risk, but an entire galaxy could be annihilated. The Seven Deadly Witchers' lack of desire for redemption and their willingness to go the extra mile is what makes them so dangerous, so fearful, so deadly. They're the only thing standing in between peace and an entire galaxy cast in shadows.
1. Chapter 1

(_**Third person POV**_)

"Gods damn it! Out of all the places theses Nilfgaard bastards, could have chosen to meet up at, they choose No Mans Land." Complains a dark mysterious figure in a hood.

"Well what did you expect, Gluttony?" Asks his companion.

"I didn't expect for us to be out here longer than we have to. We have more important matters at hand, Axii, not to mention I'm already in a bad mood." Gluttony says back.

"Still pissed about getting hit by the ice giant?" Axii questions.

"Wouldn't you be pissed, I mean hunting down the giant was fine. It was the fact there was three of them that really got to me." Gluttony replies irritable.

"It could have been- "

"HELP!" The two figures hear.

"Quit, you bitch, you're just getting what sluts like you crave for." A solider says, as the hooded figures arrive on their horses.

"Finally you Witcher's decide to show up. Was it a tough hunt?" Asks the soldier, after the Witcher's drop the heads of the giant's.

"What's going on here?" Axii scans the area, ignoring the man's question.

"Oh, you know, just your average execution," says the soldier nonchalantly as if what they were doing was anything near average.

"Doesn't look like the average execution. Looks to me like three men, trying to have their way with a woman." Gluttony growls with his voice hardening, seeing one of the two men in the back hitting the woman for biting him, while the other holds her down.

"That's nothing you should concern yourself with master Witcher. Besides she's just a whor- " Before the soldier could finish Gluttony kicks him in the face breaking his nose.

"Fuck. Kill the damn mutation freaks!" Yells the soldier holding his bleeding nose.

"Need any help?" Axii asked.

"Don't bother, this will be quick." Gluttony replies getting off his horse, standing in front of the other soldiers who drew their swords. The soldiers ready their blades before charging him wildly swinging their swords at him, which he dodged with ease.

Till one jabs at him allowing him an opening that he took, by sidestepping. He grabs his arm to use as a shield from a downward slash by the other soldier, which meant him cutting of his friends arm who was screaming in pain while bleeding out this giving Gluttony enough time to pull out a hidden knife to stab in the remaining soldiers neck killing him.

"Now where the hell did their leader go?" He asks looking around for the leader.

"Hey, Gluttony, over here," he hears Axii call who happens to be standing next to a tied up and scared shitless soldier.

"I was going to kill him." Gluttony says.

"Too bad you took to long. Also the kill doesn't go to you, it goes to the women over there." She says after removing her hood, revealing the face of a beautiful woman with yellow animal like eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"I guess your right." Gluttony replies throwing the woman his knife, and also removing his hood revealing a handsome man with a short beard and long wild black hair, accompanied with yellow animal eyes.

"Before we go be sure to collect our reward." Gluttony reminds Axii, climbing back onto his horse.

"Way ahead of you on that." Axii smirks, doing the same.

"Alright let's go then." Gluttony rushes Axii before kicking his horse to start forward, with Axii following close behind.

"Nice to know no matter how many years pass, you'll always be the same Percy." Axii says looking over at her companion.

"You're one to talk. At least I have control over my anger problems, unlike you, Reyna." Gluttony says with a smirk, knowing it would annoy her bringing up her anger problems.

"I know I have anger problems. I never said I didn't." Axii replies irritated that he brought it up. "Still it only feels like yesterday when everything changed for us." She continues, thinking about the past.

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean." Gluttony whispers almost wistfully, thinking of his - all of their pasts.

* * *

_**(Flashback *Year 2020* )**_

_"PERCY!" Someone yells._

_"What do you want, Leo? Leave me alone please." Percy whines. He had hardly been getting enough sleep as it was, the past few days because of work._

_"I'm telling you, Percy. If you just come work in the shop with me and Hazel. You wouldn't be so tired." Leo tells Percy. "Also you wouldn't be alone since . . . well, you know." Leo continues a little nervously. _

_Why shouldn't he be nervous, every time someone came close to that subject whenever Percy was around, he would always have a change in his mood. All because Annabeth and him broke up._

_Truthfully everything has changed since the Second Giant War. _

_Hardly any monsters have been running around. Hell not even a single quest has been given because nobody knows what in Hades happened to the oracle, spirit of Delphi. What makes matters worse is that the Gods have a meeting every year to discuss what could have happened. Instead of going to find out which would've been much more helpful._

_Everyone's lives were straight up boring. "Percy, Leo I swear. If you two don't hurry up . . . !" They hear Reyna yell._

_"Reyna keep your voice down, you're causing a scene." Says a voice, which both Percy and Leo knew belonged to Hazel._

_"Well they're taking to-" Reyna starts, but suddenly stops, hearing a door shut with both Leo and Percy standing in front of them._

_"Hey, Percy." Hazel says cheerfully giving him a hug._

_"Sup, Hazel." Greeted the son of Poseidon smiling. "How have you been?" He had always thought of Hazel as the sister he never got._

_"Everything's great so far. Frank and I are doing great also, especially since Frank stepped down as Praetor. Giving us more time together." Hazel replies with a beaming smile._

_"That's great, Hazel. I'm glad to hear everything is working out for you." Percy says smiling back at her. "Speaking of stepping down," he continues, "how are you doing Reyna? I heard that you also stepped down from Praetor. Is that true?" Percy asked with a small frown._

_"Yes, it's all true." She answered smoothly. "And before you say anything," she says stopping Percy from interrupting her. "I thought it was time for me to step down. Yes I loved being Praetor, but with things being so peaceful lately. I wasn't really needed anymore." _

_The former praetor smiled sadly. _

_"It's seems as if everyone has forgotten us." Leo says glumly. "I won't lie as much as I love the peacefulness now, I kinda miss the fighting, miss feeling important. I hardly know what to do with myself nowadays." Leo finished under his breath._

_"You are important, Leo, if not to anyone else. You're definitely important to us." Hazel says putting a comfortable hand on Leo's shoulder. Even today everyone who knew Leo could tell, that he was still hurting over Calypso death. It's one of the main reasons they hated the peace, because whenever monsters do show up. You don't know until it's too late. Something Leo found out the hard way, when a monster broke into his house and killed Calypso (she had the gods make her mortal). Ever since that day happened, Leo's been throwing himself into his work and lives in the shop. Because there's to many ghost in the house, he used to share with Calypso._

_"Thanks, guys. I couldn't have asked for better friends." Leo says pulling himself together. "Anyway let's get going, and waste our time with another pointless meeting of the Gods." Leo continues_ _with a fake smile._

* * *

_**(Olympus' Throne Room still flashback)**_

_"Guys over here." Leo and them hear entering the throne room._

_"Jason, Piper what's up." Leo says smiling giving his friends a hug._

_"We're great what about you guys?" Piper asked giving everyone else a hug._

_"Where is everyone?" Reyna asked scanning the throne room. _

_"They're all showing up along with their parents." Jason answers putting his arm around Pipers waist, causing a light pink to tint her cheeks. _

_Just like Jason had said, all the Gods along with their children flashed in, including the newly appointed Olympians: Hades and Hestia. _

_"Nico, Frank." Hazel addresses them, giving both her brother and boyfriend a hug._

_"What's going, little brother?" Thalia smirks, punching Jason's arm lightly. _

_"Hey, Thals." Jason grins giving his older (yet younger in appearance) sister a hug. _

_"Hey, everyone." Says a voice Percy knows all to well. And turns around to see Annabeth walking towards them._

_"Hey Annabeth." A few of them say back. The others mutter their greetings quietly as they notice the meeting being called to action. No one in their right mind would talk while the king of the gods was speaking _

_"Now that everyone is here, let the meeting commence!" Jupiter thunders. _

* * *

_**(20 minutes later still flashback)**_

_"I'll say it again, Brother: Having these meetings are pointless. Especially when we can send people to Greece to find out what's happened to Apollos oracle." Hades says irritated with his younger brother's stubbornness, and the yearly meetings that do nothing to solve their problems._

_"Hades is right, Father. We cannot wait for the book of prophecies to be finished." Athena says trying to reason with her father._

_"I'll say __**this**__ again: There's no need to send for a quest to Delphi, when the book is halfway finished." The king replies in a tone saying he won't back down easily . . .or ever in his case._

_"Halfway finished. That just means more dead half-bloods being killed. Going to Greece to find out what happened to the spirit of Delphi, will serve a more purpose. We could also find out so much more while we're there." Percy says his voice giving away how irritated he is right now._

_"I agree with Percy, Father. We should personally go and find out what happened to Delphi. Seven years of these meetings and it's still the same outcome." Jason says to his father calmly. _

_"Lord Zeus I already have the Argo II rebuilt and it's ready for deploy at any moment." Leo says to the counsel of the Gods, with his trademark mischievous smile._

_"Even the demigods agree we're wasting time with these meetings. I also agree it's pointless sitting here." Poseidon says._

_"My husband is right about the matter. We should wait until the book is complete. Also there is absolutely no need to go looking for trouble in these times of peace." Hera says in a emotionless tone as always._

_"Exactly my-" before Zeus gets to finish the throne room is filled with a blinding light._

_"What in Jupiter was that?" Reyna mumbled once the light vanished from the room._

_"Where am I?" Everyone hears someone say._

_"This can't be happening." Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and Nico say together with shocked faces. Because laying in the middle of the throne room was Zoe, Silena, Beckendorf and Bianca._

_The whole throne room was in shock. Standing before them were the heroes, from the Titan war that are supposed to be dead. Yet here they are alive._

_"Hades what is the meaning of this?" Zeus bellows at his older brother. But Hades wasn't paying his younger brother any attention, because his focus was on his daughter._

_"Bianca, my d-daughter." Hades says with his voice cracking, while making his way toward her._

_"Dad, Nico, I've missed you guys so much." Bianca said with tears in her eyes. _

_Nico suddenly runs and tackles his sister in a bone crushing hug crying like there was no tomorrow._

_"I missed you, sis." Nico says while wiping his eyes clean. "Hazel, come over here and meet our sister." Nico continues saying with a smile._

_"Nice to finally meet you, Bianca. I heard so much about you." Hazel says with a nervous smile._

_"Get over here, sis." Bianca replies with a smile while bringing her younger (technically older) sister into a hug also._

_"How are you even here? This is against the ancient laws. They are going back where the dead belong." Thundered Zeus._

_"You will not lay a hand on our children Zeus!" Yelled half the Olympians._

_"I am the king my word is-." Once again Zeus is interrupted, but this time by violent shaking of the throne room. _

_"Dad are you doing this?" Percy asked his father, trying to keep from falling_

_"It's not me. This power is much stronger." Poseidon says back shocked out the power that is shaking the room._

_**The heroes shall answer the call in our time of need**__._

"Where's that's voice coming from?" Piper asked looking around for the source.

"I don't know, but we should- Piper your fucking glowing, and no I'm not saying that in flirting way." Leo says freaking out a little.

"The hell. We're all glowing." Thalia says looking at herself and everyone around her.

"What's happening to us?" Annabeth asked also freaked out.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Nico answers. Just like that the demigods disappeared.

"Where did they go." They're parents asked.

* * *

(**Witcher's Counsel Planet Carter)**

_**"**__Is it them? Are these the heroes we've been waiting for?" Says a voice _

_"Yes they are. These are the heroes." Says another voice _

_"Are you sure it's them Mareubo?"_

_"I'm not sure Albus. I'm positive. They can put an end to this evil." Mareubo says _

_"I hope you're right about this Mareubo." Replies the same voice._

_"Don't worry Lucas. I am" says Mareubo. "Bring in the heroes" he continues. A door opens on the other side of the room revealing, Thalia, Zoe, Bianca, Selina, Piper, Reyna, Hazel, Nico, Frank, Beckendorf, Leo, Percy and Jason._

_"Who are you, and why have you brought us here?" Jason speaks first._

_"Do not worry no harm will come to you. As for who we are is simple. We're known_ _as the Witcher counsel: My name is Mareubo, and these are my fellow counsel members Albus and Lucas. You are here because we need your help." Mareubo answers truthfully._

_"What do you need our help for? Also what the Hades Is a Witcher?" Asked a suspicious Leo._

_"We Witcher's are monster hunters, we're also the planets deadliest worriers. We have the eyes of a animal which allows us to see better and farther, our hearing is more improved including our since of smell, quicker reflexes. When can even cast a variety of spells or signs to help in combat." Lucas answers this time._

_"As for your help." Albus continues on. "There is a darkness coming, a darkness that could end the very life on this planet, along with countless others." Albus finished saying with a serious look._

_"Do you know what this darkness is?" Asked Percy speaking up._

_"We do. They're call the Wild Hunt, other wise known as Wraiths. And they haven't been seen in many years." Mareubo says._

_"Still doesn't explain what we're doing here." Annabeth says with serious yet thoughtful look._

_"Long ago there was a Legend that foretold of when the Hunt would return, but when they do return. Heroes would answer the call when summoned. To fight this evil and defeat it once and for all." Albus tells the group._

_"So will you please help us end this evil?" Asked Mareubo sounding hopeful._

_The group of heroes look at one another with a silent understanding pass through them. Before looking looking back at the counsel with smiles on their faces._

_"We're in." They say together._

_The three Witcher's say their thank you with relieved and hopeful smiles on their faces._

_"So does that mean we become Witcher's ourselves?" Asked a pumped Leo._

_"Ya how do we become Witcher's anyway?" Frank also asked._

_The counsel nervously laughs._

_"Well that's the hard part. Since your all not born like this. We're going have to do this the hard way, and it's going to be painful." Lucas tells them. _

_"Aw shit," everyone thought._  
(**End Flashback)**

* * *

**"**Gluttony...Gluttony." Axii says bringing him out of his thoughts about the past.

"A lot has happened since then." Gluttony replies smiling to himself.

"It sure has. Not to mention the life of a Witcher is kick ass." Axii says also smiling.

Gluttony and Axii both laugh thinking about their lives as Witcher's.

"Does make me wonder what the others are to up though." Gluttony thought aloud_._


	2. Chapter 2

(**Leo's POV**)

"For the life of me, Bianca, I still don't get why you're calling yourself Quen," I said trying to avoid a lecture.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Sloth. This is what, the thousandth tavern you'd burned down?" Questioned Quen.

"I have no clue. Honestly I lost count after a hundred." I mumbled the last part.

"I heard that." Quen says. "Honestly Sloth you've got to keep that temper of yours under control. It's really tiring always pulling your ass out of trouble." She continues shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I never asked you for help Bianca. I didn't need it in the past, I don't need it now, and I won't need it ever. So stop bugging me." I said back a little pissed. I seriously didn't need her lecturing me right now.

"You know what, Leo. I don't give a damn if you need my help or not. Because I'm always going to be here to give it. So how about you get your head out your own ass, and start being greatful for once." Bianca shot back hotly before storming off.

_I've really done it this is wrong with me. Bianca has always been there for me, and here I am being a jerk_, I thought to myself.

"I'm going to make things right." I said before heading after her.

"Quen! Quen, wait up I want to talk." I call out getting her attention.

"What do you want, Sloth?" She asked still mad at me.

"Look Quen . . . no Bianca." I said letting her know right away how serious and sorry I am. "I'm really sorry for how I've been acting lately. Especially to you. You've always been there watching my back, and being a true friend. While all I've done is be a horrible person. And if you come on this hunting trip with me, I'll make it up to you." I tell her truthfully.

* * *

(**Bianca's POV**)

_Hearing Leo apologize to me like wasn't something I expected. Not mention I never thought he would mean it either, since he's been saying sorry to me for quite some time now. But looking in his eyes I could tell he meant it_, I thought to myself.

"Bianca, are you okay?" I hear Leo ask. Bringing me out of my thoughts.

_Truthfully,I've already forgiven him, but there was no way I was letting him know that_, I continue thinking to myself.

"How about this. I'll go with you on this hunt, because we're a team and I love a good hunt. But I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you just yet. We'll see what happens." I tell him.

"That works for me. Who knows maybe I'll win you over with my charms." He says with that trademark smile I've grown to love.

_In all honestly, I've come to care about Leo as more than a friend. His crazy smile, the way he try's to make everyone around him laugh, his long wild curl hair, with most of it tied back. Has grown on me. Of course he would never feel the same way, because he's still torn up about Calypso_, I thought sadly.

"Well I'm going to get the horses and our gear. Meet me at the gate in 15 minutes." Leo says bringing me out of my thoughts again.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." I tell him, before he walks off. Leaving me longing for something I can never have.

* * *

(**Leo's POV**)

_That worked out better than I thought_, I thought to myself.

_Still I'm glad she's coming with me. We are a team. Bianca and I. It never ceases to amaze me, of extremely beautiful she is_, I continue thinking to myself with a smile.

"She shortened her hair a few years ago, because how long it was getting. But still perfect in my eye. It sucks though. She makes me happy. Something I haven't felt in long time. Not since Calypso." I say sadly to myself.

"If only you were here to give me advice, beauty queen."

* * *

(**Pipers POV, outside the city of Dunn Imperial territory**)

"Remind me why we're here again?" I asked Electra (aka Thalia).

"Because, Lust, Felix sent a message claiming he needs help." She says back to me sighing.

"Alright. But what I'm wondering is why he's here in Imperial territory. This is the place I expected him to be." I said thoughtfully.

"Guess we'll find out when we see him." Electra said. "You said Greed was here right." She continued saying, as we're approaching the gate.

"Yeah she's here, because she finished solving Dunn's griffin problem and will be here for awhile."

"Hopefully she'll help us out," Electra breathes out.

"This is Greed we're talking about. Of course she'll help." I said looking at her like she's crazy.

"Right I don't know, what I was thinking." Electra chuckles softly.

"Lust, Electra, it's been awhile." They hear a voice say.

"Greed, nice to see you again. We were just talking about you." Electra said seeing who it was.

* * *

(**Hazel's POV**)

"How have you two been?" I asked while they're getting of their horses.

"We're doing good actually. What about you, Greed? I heard you solved a griffin problem." Electra said tying her horse to a post.

"I'm great with all things considered. Also griffin wasn't bad, got some good coin for it. The people here were desperate to get rid of it." I said with a simple shrug.

"Well since you're here. Want to help us out?" Asked Lust with a smile.

"Sure. Come on in, Felix is saving us a table." I back a bit, laughing a little at Lusts shocked expression.

"So do you know what's going on?" Asked Lust, getting over her shock and following me into the tavern.

"Only as much as you do. But it seems important since he needs the three of us." I said back truthfully.

"Guess we're about to find out. There's Felix." Electra says looking at a table up ahead.

"Electra, Lust, glad you guys could make it. Please sit down."

"Alright Felix we're all here. What's this about?" I ask him getting to the point.

"Like I said before. I need help."

"With what, Felix? Come on you can tell us." Lust said trying to get to the point faster.

"Don't rush him, guys. Take your time, Felix." Electra speaks up.

"Well it's the reason why I'm here. Imperial guards brought me to their commander in charge of this territory. The commander concerned about some troubling news and has asked for my help, because I know a few Witchers." Felix says starting to get nervous.

"Alright, and what does he need help with?" Electra questioned.

"It involves the burning villages in the area." Felix said getting even more nervous.

"Seriously, Felix? You remember we're Witchers, not the Imperial's lap dogs." Greed said disbelieving. Lust nodded in agreement.

"Let him finish." Electra said with a slight edge in her voice.

"Well the commander is troubled because witnesses claim that . . . that." Felix tries saying getting extremely nervous, and looking around.

"That what, Felix? You're really starting to freak me out." Lust says.

"That its the Hunt that's responsible for the village burnings." He whispers to the three.

"Don't joke like that, Felix. It couldn't be them. No one has seen the Hunt and lived to tell the tale about it." I said seriously.

"I'm serious, Greed. The commander thought the same. So he sent out eleven riders to a village under attack and only one returned claiming it was the Hunt." Felix said back a little calmer.

"Even if it is the Hunt, and that's a big if. Why are they attacking villages when they can go after bigger cities?" Lust asked.

"They're probably trying to stay under the radar. Remember not everyone believes that they're real." Electra said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Besides we should probably check it. We can't take the risk of it being simple attackings." Electra huffed out. "Lust send word to counsel. Let them know we might have a lead, on the Hunt. Greed, do you know of any other Witchers around?" Electra continues.

"Last I heard from my sister, she and Sloth were in Alexia. A three day ride from here, we catch them on the road and I'm sure they'll help." I tell her.

"Alright. Grab your gear and meet us back outside. We're leaving immediately." Electra orders in her leader tone.

"Be back." I replied headed up stairs to get my gear.

_I hope everyone else is having a better day. Just hope I'll see Envy (aka Frank) again_, I thought to myself.

* * *

(**Franks POV**)

"Come on you, filthy mutt. I've wasted enough time on you already." I say to the wolf.

"_ROAAAAAR_." It yells before charging at me.

"Bring it on then!" I yell back readying my silver sword, for the killing blow. Which was in vain, because right when it was in striking distance. A arrow comes flying by me finding its mark, in the monsters mouth.

"Seems I got here just in time." I hear a voice behind me.

"_Arrow_(Zoe)." I said turning around seeing a smirk on her face.

"It's good to see you again, big guy." She said with a smirk still on her face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Imperial kingdom?" I asked sheathing my blade.

"I was. Until I heard something that caught my attention." She said back getting serious.

"Like what?" I asked curious.

"The Hunt has returned." Was all she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Zoe's POV)**

"Don't kid around like that, Zoe. I knew you liked joking around, but I never thought you'd take it that far." Envy growls at me.

"I'm not joking, Frank. Besides you and everyone else already know I wouldn't leave the kingdom unless it was important," I tell him with a serious face.

"Are you even sure the Intel was good?" He questioned.

"Oh, it's good alright. It came directly from the imperial emperor." I informed him.

"Alright. So where are they?" Envy looks up.

"I'm not entirely sure, but they've been attacking villages and taking the village people. Another reason I'm here is to get your help because we're headed to one of the villages that could be attacked next. So grab your g-string and lets go." I rush him.

"I'm coming. Don't rush me. Besides did you even send word to the counsel?"

"No need. I saw a bird headed in that direction. I can assume we're not the only ones that know about the Hunt's attacks." I said.

"So we won't be the only ones, thank the gods." Envy sighed with relief.

"I just said that we can only assume." I repeat. "Now are you ready or not?"

"Yeah I'm ready. We can go through here to get to the nearest town." Envy pointed behind him.

"Alright. Now let's go hunt some wraiths." I said with a smirk making an appearance on my face.

* * *

**(Nico's POV, wraiths ship)**

"Captain, we just received word that the Witchers are on to us." A random wraith tells the captain.

"It doesn't matter. They're too late, our plans are already in motion."

_What plans? Stop talking in circles_. _You'd think that spending a year in the wraith world, I would've found out more, but I haven't. Mostly becausemost of them hardly know anything. _I thought to myself.

"How do we know it'll work, sir?" Questioned the same wraith.

"Because if the Witchers can call heroes from other worlds, then so can we. And the one we're summoning is someone who knows them." The captain laughs. I winced. His laugh sounded like blades scraping against a rock.

_Who exactly are they bringing back? It's someone we know, but who?There's plenty of enemies back on earth._

_"_How long do you plan on hiding, Witcher?" The wraith captain said jolting me from my thoughts.

"How long have you known I was here?" I asked thinking of an escape plan.

The captain chuckled maniacally, "We're not as stupid as you think. We've known you've been spying on us all year. We just don't care that you know our plans. Because like I said, you're too late." The captain laughs again. "Now. As much as I would love to see you escape. I think not, kill him," he tells the other wraith who pulled out his sword.

"Hold up there, big guy. Before you kill me, I thought powder kegs weren't supposed to be too close together?" I asked seeing three of them to my left.

"STOP HIM!" The captain yells, but it was in vain, as I already blew up the kegs with my Igni sign.

_Good news I got away. Bad news I was in the blast radius, now I know I how Percy and Beckendorf felt when they blew themselves up. Time to get to the counsel and let them know what's going on. _I thought to myself before swimming to land.

* * *

**(Later that day)**

"Are you sure that your information was correct? It could have been wrong." I hear counselor Lucas say.

"Yes counselor Lucas, I am utterly sure. Our information came from a trusted friend of ours who contacted Lust, Greed, and I for help. He got the information from a Imperial commander." Electra answered.

"I heard it straight from the mouth of the Imperial emperor." Arrow finished off.

_Good to know they're aware of what's going on. _I thought.

"Well since they haven't showed up. We missed our chance. Perhaps it's time we send someone into the wraith world." Albus said grimly.

"Are you joking, Albus? No one has gone into their world and returned." Mareubo sounds shocked, his friend would say something like that.

"I returned." I said entering the room.

"NICO!" Everyone yells while my sisters runs up, and give me a bone crushing hug.

"Where the hell were you?" Hazel questioned.

"Just in the wraith world spying on the Hunt." I shrug nonchalantly. Which wasn't the best choice of words, because I got slapped by both of them.

"Ouch. What was that for?" I whine rubbing my cheek.

"What were you thinking, Nico?" Hazel growls glaring daggers at me with Bianca.

"I was thinking I could learn some valuable information. Which I did." I tell them.

"Don't care, Nico. You've been gone for a year. We were beginning to think the worst. Do you have any idea how worried Hazel and I were?" Bianca said

"I'm sorry, Hazel, Bianca, I really am. This is the last time, I do anything that's dangerous again. I promise you both." I tell them truthful.

_They're right though. Going into the wraith world was dangerous. I had a few close calls, and had to kill a few to stay hidden. Which was pointless since they knew I was there. _I thought, but no way I'm letting my sisters know that.

"Well, Obsidian. As much as I agree with your sisters on how dangerous your mission was. I also can't help but agree with you as well. So what all have you learned?" Mareubo questioned.

"Not as much as I would have liked, but these village attackings are planned, and it's not just happening in Imperial lands, but Nilfgaard as well. The whole reason the attacks are happening is because the Hunt are using the war for a cover," I announce stepping forward.

"This is troubling. With the war going neither side can really spare any soldiers to aid the villages under attack." Lucas thoughtfully said.

"What about the captured villagers, what are their faiths?" Questioned Albus.

"I honestly don't know, counselor Albus. I wish I did. Here, I thought I was used to the sound of people suffering, but the sounds I heard there will hunt me in my sleep." I mumbled the last part, but everyone still heard me.

"Nico, there was nothing you could do without getting caught yourself." Hazel whispered putting a comforting hand on my arm.

"She's right, bro." Bianca agrees.

"That's the point. The bastards knew I was there all along." I growled clenching my fist.

"They what?" Everyone asked shocked.

"They knew I was there. They just didn't care that I learned their plans. The only thing that kept me from saving those people was my own cowardice."

"That's not true Nico. You are not a coward. You are one of the bravest people I know. What you did took bravery." Thalia said speaking up.

"She's right, Nico. You've done a lot heroic things as a demigod. And you've done even more as a Witcher." Frank said with a smile.

"Hell, man. So next time you talk down about yourself. I'll have to fry you alive." Leo nudges me.

"Thanks, guys." I smiled and rarely did I ever do that.

"So, Obsidian. What is it that they're planning?" Mareubo asked.

"The Hunt is trying to summon someone from earth. Someone we all know, but I'm not sure who though. They never said a name." I answered.

"Someone you know." Mareubo repeated. "We'll continue to look into it." He continued.

"In the meantime, you said they were also attacking Nilfgaard, correct?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Someone send word to Gluttony and Axii, they're in the area and send word to Wrath, Pride, Pyro and Zenthora to aid them." Albus tells us

"Yes, sir." We all answered before leaving.

"We should all tread carefully. More dark days are ahead of us." Lucas calls after us.

What he didn't realize was that dark days had always been ahead of us, behind us, and upon us.

Sad thing is: _we didn't realize it either. _


End file.
